stephaniebrownfandomcom-20200214-history
Batgirl Vol 1 38
Spoiler: "He not your Dad, you know. He never will be." Batgirl: "I know. Still...friends?" Spoiler: "Friends don't turn their backs on each other." Batman has forbidden Batgirl from going on missions with Spoiler. So what's a girl to do when her best friend shows up ready for action? The results of their escapades will have huge repercussions on both characters' lives! Summary of Stephness: Cassandra wakes up to the sound of Batman, telling her, via Bat-mail, to stay away from Stephanie, since he has fired her. Immediately after this, Stephanie appears at the cave and asks if Cass is home via security cameras. At first, Cass is hesitant, but when Stephanie turns away in disappointment, presses the speaker button and asks Steph to come in. Steph runs in, ready to play rooftop tag. Cass says she can't, and Stephanie guesses these are Batman's orders. Cass admits Batman isn't being fair, and guiltily and reluctantly, agrees to go roof hopping with Steph. She "tags" Spoiler (much more gently than in Batgirl #27) and hops to the next roof ledge. Spoiler gets out her grappling hook, but Cass stops her and tells her to do it herself, like Cass does. Spoiler tries but doesn't quite make it, and Cass is forced to dive in the air and land them both in a dumpster. They try again, Cass telling Spoiler to watch how she does it. This time Steph managed to grab the ledge of the next roof, Cass offers a hand to help her up, but Stephanie responds, "Don't you dare," and does a flip kick where she simultaneously hoists herself up onto the roof and managed to drive her foot into Cass's stomach. For the first time she has managed to lay a hand (well, foot) on Cass. She yells in triumph and Cass yells, "Good one!" and begins to laugh. They then hang out on one of Gotham's many gargoyles, masks off, and Stephanie tells Cass about her dad's death. In return, Batgirl confides in Stephanie she found out she wasn't adopted and David Cain is her real father. Stephanie admits she used to wish she was adopted, and that's why she gave her own baby up. Cassandra is surprised to learn of Steph's baby and asks if Robin was the father, which sends Stephanie into a fit of laughter and she assures her the Boy Wonder is not the father, and that they've never even had sex. Cass is still incredulous, and Stephanie asks if Cassandra thinks she's a bad person now, and Cass replies that no, but she herself has never been kissed. Stephanie, gloating at finally beating Cass at something, hears a noise. It's a turf war between the Lady Killers and Tiger Lilies. Cass makes Steph promise to stay, and she reluctantly complies. Cassandra jumps into the fight, and suddenly disappears. Then a gang member grabs her cape, wielding a knife. Believing Cass to be in danger, Stephanie leaps down and kicks the assailant in the face. She takes out another one with a palm strike, but yet another gang member throws a knife at Stephanie, which would have hit her, but Batgirl appears out of nowhere and catches it in midair, throwing it at the assailant so it hits her in the shoulder. As Cass reprimands Stephanie, Spoiler yells, "Look out!" as a gang member manages to strike the distracted Cass. Batgirl effortlessly back fists them, and Stephanie cries out in triumph, only to trail off, "...Oh no. Not again," right before Cassandra punches her and knocks her out. Cass transports the unconscious Stephanie to a rooftop, then goes back and easily beats all the gang members. She wakes Stephanie up with smelling salts, and Spoiler states, "You think he's right, don't you." Cassandra looks down sadly and says yes. Stephanie gets up and says angrily, "He's not your dad, you know. He never will be." Cassandra says she knows, and asks Stephanie if they can still be friends. Stephanie tells her that friends don't turn their backs on each other, then promptly does so to Cassandra, and jumps away with the aid of a grappling hook, leaving a glum and guilty Cassandra in her wake. Trivia: The title "Riot Grrrls" is a reference to the feminist punk movement in the 1990's. Reviews Other Formats/Collected In: Digital Comic Book Category:Appearances Category:Spoiler Category:Covers